I Need You
by Kagome 32 Shrine
Summary: [Oneshot] InuxKag A story to get me back up on my writing! READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE! Kidding! Please read! Arigato!


I Need You

His anger sounded through the house, while she flared up the car and left. He shouted at nothing and slammed down objects with brute force. His face was blood red and his body shook with every breath he inhaled. His heart was shattered into many pieces that no one could mend, but her. What happened? Why all of the sudden did she come out and say such things? Why did his only love... leave him?

_He sat there waiting for her to arrive. She called earlier to announce she was coming over soon and he needed to be there. It was... important. So he waited, no later than he expected, she came up the driveway and up to his door. He opened it to see her standing there with a serious, yet sad face staring at him. He let her in while she made her way for the living room. He was curious and scared at the same time. What was wrong with her was beyond him._

"_Inuyasha we need to talk." She sat down and motioned for him to do the same._

_He followed and rested beside her. "What's up Kagome? What's so important?" _

_Her eyes adverted to the ground and tears spilled from them. "I don't think we should stay together anymore!" No sooner had the words settled to his heart did he jump up and yell._

"_What? Why! What did I do!" She sobbed and stood facing him._

"_Nothing! I just... I can't take this anymore! You running back and forth to me and her. I just don't want to feel pain anymore! I wanted you to love me! Only me!" She made her way to the door. _

"_I can't have you go from one to another. I love you, so I'm letting you go. I don't want to see you anymore. I just can't." Her hand reached for the door as his for her wrist._

"_What is this all about?"_

"_You know damn well what it's about. I'm talking about Kikyo!" She yanked away, but he just grabbed her again, but gently._

"_I love you not her. Kagome I haven't cheated on you and you know damn well I chose you those twelve months ago! I have loved you since we met and no one else! No if you wanna go, you look me in the eye and tell em you don't love me. Then I'll let you leave." _

_She looked him in the eye and repeated his words. "I don't..." She turned and opened the door. "love you anymore." She ran to the car and flared it up. He watched as she left, slamming the door, he cursed._

Truth was Kagome loved him more than anything. What she didn't know was that he loved her just the same. The whole Kikyo thing was pointless. Kikyo didn't love Inuyasha, nor did he love her. They were friends in middle school, now they were just... well nothing I guess. Kagome didn't like the fact that someone like Kikyo was around. Kikyo was great and all and that's what bothered her. Kagome could be... replaced.

The car veered left and stopped at a stop sign. She waited then hit the right curb to her driveway. Only fifteen blocks from his house. She got out and ran inside, it was late so she just crashed on the couch.

_Slept in my makeup  
Didn't get my teeth brushed  
I crashed on the couch  
And now my mouth tastes like yesterday's news_

She woke up th next morning with a bottle beside her head. She picked it up and chugged the rest down. Sitting up, staring at the ceiling, she whispered. "Why did I leave him? I love him..." She was confused. She heard about him and Kikyo, but it was all lies, she just didn't want to risk it.

_Well hello Jim Beam  
Oh the places you've seen  
If only you could talk  
You'd tell me why I walked out on him and you_

She set the bottle aside and wobbled to her room. She showered and put on fresh party clothes and re applied her makeup before she left the house. She got into her small Miata and left, zooming down the empty road. She slowed down when she reached his place... It dark and looked empty.

_Oh the things lovers do when it's over  
Oh the things lovers do when it's done  
Find a cool bottle or a warm shoulder  
Wake up older  
And try to move on_

She sighed and drove off.

He laid there thinking of how much he loved her and how he wanted to prove to her that he didn't cheat on her. How she was the only person he ever loved like he does her. He got up and went to the bathroom before turning to grab his phone and call her.

The phone rang out through her empty house. The echo sounded through the halls and to her bedroom. By the her bed was a picture of him and her sitting close together on the park bench. His arms encircled her waist while her head leaned against his shoulder.

The machine came on.

"_Hi you reached Kagome's place. Sorry I'm not here. I'm either doing something that has me caught up or I'm over at Inu's place. Don't worry just leave a message and I will call you back. Bye now! -beep-_

He hung up and sighed. He chucked the phone across the room and fell to his bed. "Where are you?" He whispered silently before falling asleep.

_I drove around last night  
Thinkin' 'bout our last fight  
I cruised by your house  
And all the lights were out and you were gone  
So I found me a stranger  
Well there is comfort in danger  
But I thought about you  
The whole time we were gettin' it on_

It was her fault, she didn't mean too. She wasn't thinking, but then again she did say it was over. But what she did was wrong.

Kagome had pulled into the bar down on Tokyo's corner. She got out and had walked in to find herself only moments later dancing with the closeted guy to her. She never caught his name, but sh did catch something else.

He took her to his place, which was only the apartment upstairs, and he did the only thing he could do with a hot chick. He made love to her. Kagome... well she was drunk and what they were doing... she was thinking about him. By the time it settled with what she was doing, he had finished and she called out his name.

"Inuaysha!" He got up and left her there, to what she found out what happened and ran home. She showered thirty-two times before she was satisfied with herself. She got dressed and decided she wanted something to eat.

On her way to the kitchen she passed the phone. The machine was blinking. "One missed call huh?" She pressed the button and listened to it.

"_... -click-" _

"Nothing but breathing and they hung up. Hm?" She began to walk towards her destination before it hit her. "Inuyasha?" She ran back to the phone and picked it up. She quickly dialed his number.

_Oh the things lovers do when it's over  
Oh the things lovers do when it's done  
Find a cool bottle or a warm shoulder  
Wake up older  
And try to move on _

The phone rang, but no answer. She waited patiently, still no answer.

He was out side sitting on the park bench where he had met Kagome back on the first day of high school. He was bundled up in the sweater she had purchased for him back on his nineteenth birthday. He inhaled the cold air, sighed, and stood. He began to walk through the park.

_Find a cool bottle or a warm shoulder  
Wake up older  
Wake up older  
_

She hung up, dashed for the door, and took off running for the park. To bad it was freezing cold, she could of taken the car. She ran faster as the thought of him flashed through her mind.

"I don't believe them. I love you Inuaysha. I do and no matter what I said before, I want to be with you. Forever! I love you. I'm so sorry!" She thought as she jolted through the park and to there bench.

He wasn't there, so she ran again. She saw him. Leaning against their tree, the Sacred Tree of Tokyo. She dashed for him.

He leaned against the tree as he stared off into space. "I love you Kagome. Can't you see that? Why does it have to be so hard? Why can't you just love me too? Nothing about Kikyo was true, whatever the hell you heard, it's not true. I love only you." He sighed and turned to walk away before a figure stood panting in front of him.

"Inuyasha?" He stood shocked.

"Kagome? What are you doing out here? It's freezing and you have no jacket on!" He walked to her and took off his sweater and placed it over her.

She embraced him by the middle and held tightly. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha! I'm sorry. So sorry! Please forgive me. I don't believe them I don't I refuse to know that I realize I need you more than anything. I was stupid and I can understand if you don't want me anymore. I was a horrible person and you don't have to love me back, but know this Inuyasha Takasugi, I love you more than anything in the world and I am truly sorry." She puffed and panted and he grabbed her cold face and smiled.

"I wanted to hear you say that since yesterday. I love you too. I forgive you, but never do that again. I couldn't take such pain, but that's between me and you only." He winked and she giggled.

He kissed her softly.

_Slept in my makeup  
Didn't get my teeth brushed  
I crashed on the couch and now my mouth tastes like  
Yesterday's news_

Kagome tiptoed past the bed as she quietly made her way to the other side. She didn't want to wake her husband... she knew he'd hate to be disturbed. She crawled between the tan sheets and snuggled into his warmth. She could feel his hot breath as he began to talk.

"You're late." He whispered.

"I just went to the bathroom." She replied smiling.

His arms wrapped around her slim figure and he smiled. "I know, but I missed your warmth."

She laughed and kissed him. "I missed you too. You're like a puppy."

"What's that mean!" She giggled.

"Never mind. Let's go to sleep." She looked up to him and saw him grin. "Inuyasha? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He grinned and spoke. "I'm awake now..."

She squealed as he got on top of her, kissing her deeply. "I love you Inuyasha."

"And I love you Kagome." She smiled and kissed him.

The past long forgotten and the future just beginning.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha nor Kagome. And I definitely do not own '_Wake Up Older_' lyrics. They belong to** Julie Roberts** and** Rumiko Takahashi. **

Read and Review! Arigato!


End file.
